1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous flow cloverleaf type interchange and more particularly to a two grade level street crossing interchange enabling continuous traffic flow while eliminating weaving. The present invention permits the elimination of two circular portions of a conventional cloverleaf.
2. Description of Background Art
Vehicular traffic on conventional freeway cloverleaf interchanges require a considerable amount of land. In addition, a dangerous phenomenon of weaving occurs on the cloverleaf sections. Further, other interchange arrangements typically include traffic lanes stacked up on three or more grade levels. The cost of land acquisition to build such an interchange for an intersection is increasing. In addition, due to expansion of residential and commercial areas to areas remote from the centers of our cities, existing cloverleaf interchanges are sometimes now situated on expensive real estate.